


You and I'll Be Safe and Sound

by SpaceButterflies



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: But it's not graphic or anything, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Needs a Hug, Gen, I was given too much power, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Torture, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varian says a bad word, Whump, they do not have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceButterflies/pseuds/SpaceButterflies
Summary: The Baron has questions and he's going to get answers one way or another.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	You and I'll Be Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, my part of a fic trade with Glacecakes!! She wanted some Team Awesome pain and I aim to please ♥

Eugene’s wrists ached and his shoulders felt as if they could pop out of their sockets at any second. He was strung up to the ceiling by a rusty old chain, with a dull, throbbing pain in the back of his skull and a cloth gag between his teeth. Brown eyes glared daggers at his captor; Anthony the Weasel.

The man and his lackeys had ambushed him, knocked him out, and dragged him off to who knows where. Which was _fine_. He’s handled worse. Hell, he’s _died_ before. Hanging from a hook in the ceiling? That was nothing compared to that.

But, his eyes drift to the boy tied tightly to an uncomfortable looking chair. They also took Varian.

Weasel leaned against the wall, far too close to Varian for Eugene’s liking, sharpening his dagger while they waited. He had a feeling he knew exactly who they were waiting for, and he hoped it wasn’t true.

His hopes were dashed when the door opened and in stepped an all too familiar figure. The Baron, large and intimidating as ever, eyed them both and closed the door behind him. He locked eyes with Eugene and stepped up to him.

“ _Rider,_ ” he greeted him and Eugene glared. He looked around the Baron and looked Varian in the eye, silently assuring him that everything was fine and he was going to get them out of this.

Somehow.

“You must be wondering why you’re here,” the Baron spoke and recaptured his attention. “I have questions, and if you want to have the chance to make it out of here alive, you’ll answer each and everyone one of them.”

Eugene cleared his throat when the gag was pulled from his mouth. He wanted to tell the Baron to buzz off, but… He was completely at his mercy. “Yeah? What do you want to know?”

“The royal vault, I know there’s a secret passage leading to it, where do I find it,”

“Oh, sorry, but that is top secret information,” he answered. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you.”

The Baron stared at him, and it took everything he had not to look away out of intimidation. He groaned with protest when the gag was stuffed back into his mouth and grew stiff when the man turned his attention to Varian.

“Perhaps the Princess’ pet scientist might know,” he yanked the gag from the boy's mouth. “Where’s the secret passage to the vault?”

Varian didn’t answer, he only glared with defiance that made the Baron chuckle with amusement. Weasel approached him from behind, pulling out a dagger. “Didn’t your parents teach you to respect your elders?” he sneered. “Answer the question, or you’re in for a very unpleasant day.”

“You don’t scare me,” Varian said, and if Eugene could scream, he would.

“Is that so? Well,” The Baron hummed and turned away. He suddenly turned back, and backhanded the boy so hard it knocked him and the chair over.

Varian glared and spit up some blood from where he had bitten his tongue. He swallowed when the man kneeled down and took a fistful of his hair and said, “We can fix that.”

Varian wheezed, lying on his side with a small pool of blood forming beneath his face. Everything hurt. His nose was broken, his jaw might be too, and he knew for sure his right hand was broken; each finger broken, only made worse when one of the men stomped on it. 

But he wouldn’t cry. He fought back his tears, bit back his screams. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. He groaned when one of them grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up into a sitting position. He took a glance at Eugene, flashing him a crooked, bloodied smile to assure him he’s fine.

Eugene let out a muffled plea, but the Baron paid him no mind. Instead, he roughly took Varian by the chin and forced him to look at him.

“Tell me what I want to know, and it’ll stop,” The Baron clicked his tongue when Varian refused to respond. “You’re really making this harder on you than it has to be,” He turned away from him, and picked up a heavy looking forging hammer. His accomplice held the back of the chair in place as he approached him once again, and Eugene’s struggling resumed.

“Now, I’m going to ask you one more time,” the man spoke slowly. “ _Where is the passage?_ ”

“ _Fuck you_ ,”

Eugene let out a muffled yell. Struggling against the chains around his wrists. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched the Baron readied a swing, and he yelled, he cursed, begged the man to stop through his gag.

The Baron ignored him and swung the hammer and brought it down on the boy's kneecap. Varian let out a strangled sound, something between a scream and a gasp as the pain shot through his leg. He hunched over as much as the ropes around him would allow and bit his lip to the point that it bled to keep himself from crying.

Eugene stopped struggling and watched helplessly as Varian choked on a sob. The Baron turned back to him, and the Weasel removed his gag, letting it hang around his neck.

“Anything you’d like to say, Rider?”

“Stop-” he choked out. “Please, just stop… Anything you want I’ll tell you, just, please… Stop it.”

“Then tell me what I want to know,”

“There’s a tunnel system—” Eugene began. “It runs all throughout Corona, and one of them leads into the vault. But I don’t know which one it is, I swear!”

The Baron smiles with satisfaction and patted Eugene’s cheek. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He then tightly gripped the younger man's face with bruising force. “But if this is one of your tricks, well,” he glanced at Varian, the boy slumped over from where he had lost consciousness. “I don’t think I need to tell you what will happen.”

He released him and crossed the room to the door. “Anthony, have a map made of those tunnels, I want to know exactly where each one lets out,” he ordered, opening the door as the weasel followed him. He looked back at Eugene and smirked. 

“Thank you so much for this _invaluable_ information, Rider. I’m sure it’ll fetch quite the pretty penny.”

The door closed with a heavy slam and after waiting a few moments, Eugene began to swing himself on the hook. He looked up every now and then, watching as it became loose; his thrashing from earlier had made it weaker so all he had to do now was keep swinging, and then it would—

The hook came free from where it was anchored in the ceiling and he fell to the floor with a thud. It hurt, but he didn’t care. He dug into his boot and pulled out his old lock picking tool, a trick he picked up in his Flynn Rider days, and freed his wrists from the shackles, and hurried over to Varian. His hands hovered, unsure what to do as he examined his injuries. 

A nasty bruise was forming on his cheek from where the Baron had backhanded him, and he used his ring hand as evident by the cut left behind. The Weasel, the slimy bastard, had kicked him hard in the chest, and based on how ragged the boy's breathing sounded, he may have broken a rib, and there’s no doubt he has a concussion. But his knee… His knee probably got the worst of it. With the force of the swing… It’s likely shattered and if it isn’t set soon it won’t heal properly.

Muffled shouting from outside pulled him from his thoughts. He didn’t have time to worry about the extent of Varian’s injuries. He had to get him out of here and quickly at that too. “Don’t worry, kid,” he said as he got to work on the ropes. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

The ropes came free and the boy slumped forward into his arms. He safely tucked the battered and bruised alchemist under his arm, earning a pained whimper. He hushed him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I got you. You’ll be alright,” he spoke quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. “No one can hurt you now,” He took up the discarded meat hook from the floor. He gripped it tightly, as the doorknob jiggled, mentally preparing himself to do whatever he’d have to do to ensure their survival.

He held his breath and the door opened.

“Eugene!”

“Lance—” he breathed, letting out a relieved chuckle as his friend knelt down in front of him. “It’s you— You came—”

“Of course I did,” Lance said gently. Carefully, he pried the hook out of Eugene’s trembling hand. His eyes then fell on Varian and he sucked in a breath. “The Baron really went to town on him, huh?”

“Yeah… Yeah, he did,” Eugene carefully lifted Varian into his arms, trying hard not to jostle his leg. Varian whimpered from the movement.

“Hurts—”

“Shhh, I know, but you’re okay now,” Eugene assured him and Lance helped him stand. His legs were trembling and if it weren’t for the firm hand on his shoulder he feared he’d topple over. Lance guided him outside, where he saw the Baron and the Weasel shackled with Maximus and a handful of guards watching them. He turned his attention back to Varian. “Let’s go home, kid.”

Varian awoke with a groan. His head hurt… Well, everything hurt for that matter. He pried his eyes open, looking around with confused, unfocused eyes. He was in a bed, in a room with a lot of other beds. An infirmary? But how did he get here?

He thought back, tried to retrace his steps to figure it out. He was walking with Eugene, discussing the details of his latest project when they were jumped by some thugs, and- and he and Eugene were being beaten for information, and no one knew where they were and—

_Where_ was Eugene?

He jolted into an upright position, and he was unable to keep himself from crying out as pain shot through his body.

“Woah, woah, easy there, Hairstripe,” hands are placed on his shoulder and he’s made to lie back down. He stared at the owner of the hands with wide eyes.

“E-Eugene?”

“The one and only,” Eugene grinned.

“You’re okay…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Eugene’s grip on his shoulders tightened some. “But… Fuck, kid… You…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. “That was… You were very brave.”

“I was…?”

“Yeah! Not only did you take a beating without shedding a single tear, you told the _Baron_ and I quote ‘ _fuck you_ ’ which is something no one in the history of ever has ever done!” Eugene laughed, his hands trembling. “Please, don’t ever do that again.”

Varian gave him a lopsided grin. “Eh… compared to prison? A shattered kneecap and broken nose is nothing.”

Eugene laughed again and patted Varian on the arm. He didn't even want to _think_ about the hell the kid went through in prison. “You, uh… You’re something else, you know that?”

Varian hummed tiredly and Eugene leaned back in his chair, holding his uninjured hand. He gently squeezed it.

“I’m proud of you, kid,” he said and Varian smiled. The boy mumbled incoherently about something, and Eugene smiled. “Get some sleep,” he squeezed his hand again, reassuringly. “I’ll be right here when you wake up, I promise.”

Varian nodded and mumbled a quiet, “Love you,” and it made Eugene smile wider.

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Varian's knee i guess.


End file.
